Why No One Hates The Flash
by A Bittersweet Liar
Summary: This is series of short series based on interactions with the Flash between the Justice League members, and villains, where the character realizes its impossible to hate the Flash, no matter how hard they try. First story is up. Black Canary realizes that John wasn't lying when he said you just couldn't hate the Flash. Picture isn't mine. HIATUS!


**Character(s):** Wally/Flash, Dinah/Black Canary, mentions of Green Arrow, Atom, Shayera, and Wonder Woman – This Chapter Only.

**Genre:** Humor, & General.

**Length: **675 words.

**Pairing(s):** None.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **3 Times Flash bumps into Black Canary, and it doesn't stop her from smiling once, despite how hard she tries to dislike Flash, Black Canary finds out he's impossible to dislike.

**Author's Note:** This a series of short stories, all related to one another, where a member of the Justice League or a villain, meets with the Flash, and finds out that it's almost impossible to hate the red speedster. The 1st story is Black Canary, because I think it's sad that her and Flash haven't interacted much, they'd be _adorable_ friends. After this story will be done, I have a sequel in mind, but it depends on if I have enough time to finish this story.

* * *

_Why No One Hates The Flash_

* * *

**Begin Black Canary - Meetings**

"Oops sorry, Black Canary" Flash uttered as he bumped into the blonde, causing her to drop her tray, before passing by in a blur of red, and before she could bend down, scowl and pick up her fallen tray along with the damaged meal, a red blur passed again even more quicker than the last time, and when Black Canary could open her eyes again, a new tray was in her hand, her former already gone. The spot where it had fallen was clean, and instead Dinah sighed, and let herself almost smile, before joining Green Arrow who was amazed at the new gadget that the Atom had created for one of his arrows.

'Stupid sweet speedster.' she thought as she noticed a note on the tray stating.

**"Hope this makes up for it.**

**And once again, sorry Black Canary, **

**Flash."**

Dinah couldn't stop smiling after that, even when Green Arrow pestered her about it, she told him it was nothing really. She never felt so happy at such an innocent gesture, and almost understands why Shayera and John put up with the Flash.

* * *

The second time he bumped into her, he had been carrying something of high importance, a bomb of some sort, and had hurled himself into outer space, telling her "sorrycanarybutican'tstopgotabombtothrowawayhere " she only understood the words sorry and a bomb. And when the bomb had finally went off, and there was no sign of the Flash returning, Dinah began to worry, because this was about the same time where he'd smile and apologize, but Flash wasn't coming back.

In a fit of panic, she rushed to the metal doors, with a worried look in her face. She doesn't notice the 2 founders behind her expressions full of worry, concern, and anger. She opened the door to find the Flash, breathing heavily, suit torn up, a large gash on his chest, blood dripping from his lips, some of his red -_it suits him_ she thinks- hair revealed, and smeared with blood. Dinah almost screamed, until she remembered that her screams could kill, and just gasped softly, before grabbing the barely breathing man, and ignoring the burn marks against the red suit, and pulled him in, as Wonder Woman helped her, and Shayera closed the gate.

Black Canary uttered softly "Oh Flash~" and when his eyes slowly flickered open, and a smile appeared against his bloodied lips. Dinah had never felt so much relief as she had done in that moment. And when he utters hoarsely "Sorry...for bumping...into you...again" and Dinah laughed relieved, clutching Flash's head tightly, before hitting him gently "**You** **idiot**!" tears streaming down her cheeks.

She doesn't let go until Shayera and J'onn tell her that Flash needs to be moved to the medical bay, and she complies reluctantly. She whispers softly "_Don't_ die..." before walking away to the training room to relieve the anger she had felt earlier for letting the Flash get hurt.

* * *

The 3rd time Flash bumps into her, its on purpose Dinah notices, as it didn't hurt much. Flash is grinning brightly at her, before his grin turns slightly hesitant, and he asks her "Black Canary! Wouldyoumindhavinglunchwithm eplease?" she stares at him for a long moment before uttering "What?"

"Would you mind having lunch with me?" and his expression is shy, like a child scared of being rejected, and despite how much Dinah wants to say no, she doesn't have the heart to actually say anything that might upset the Flash, and instead smiles and utters "Sure, why_ not_?" a tiny smile on her lips.

But the bright smile adorning Flash's face tells her she's done the right thing, and makes her feel good, as she drags his hand to the cafeteria. And wonders when she fell for the speedster's adorable charm.

She supposes John wasn't lying when he said no one hated the Flash, and wonders if the saying applied to Batman. But when Wally starts babbling about how he had once save a little girl from a fire, she forgets about Batman and John, and focuses on Wally's bright smile, and happy voice.

Dinah smiles brightly then.

* * *

**End Black Canary - Meetings.**


End file.
